Cross my heart and hope to die
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Pero el tiempo pasa, entre lágrima y risa, y con este también lo hacen las tempestades. John se iba abriendo a estar más con él, a hacer actividades más de la índole sonrojada con él. Parecía que el ungüento de la aceptación por fin se hubiera extendido por todo su ser, y Karkat no podía estar más feliz. / JohnKat, fluff, indicios de smut. One-shot.


Al principio, todo se podía fácilmente describir con una palabra: acobardado. Era lógico que lo fuera, la verdad: dada la "homofobia" (Karkat había llegado a entender lo que era, aunque seguía sin encontrarle el sentido) interiorizada de John y el odio que esta le hacía tenerse hacia sí mismo, nada era diferente de lo que se esperaba en su primera relación con un chico (y con, de hecho, cualquiera). Estaba cincelada con tristeza y repulsión y, por mucho que el troll no carburara del todo que John se sintiera así, le sabía muy, muy mal por él. Porque aquel enamoramiento negro que alguna vez había tenido por él había transmutado hasta volverse rojo, y bien rojo. Lo quería con todo su corazón, y el verlo tan atormentado por su propia mente lo hería profundamente.

Así que siempre que podía estaba allí para él: en las buenas -esporádicas, en aquel entonces- y en las malas. En estas, diversas veces John repulsaba su compañía. _Por favor Karkat, vete. Vete porque de veras te quiero mucho y es eso lo que me destroza por dentro. No quiero hacerte daño. Déjame solo_. Karkat no tenía claro cómo actuar: ¿debía hacerle caso y irse? ¿No se suponía que John le quería? ¿No tendría que querer tenerlo a su lado? Karkat estaba confuso, y afligido.

Pero el tiempo pasa, entre lágrima y risa, y con este también lo hacen las tempestades. John se iba abriendo a estar más con él, a hacer actividades más de la índole sonrojada con él. Parecía que el ungüento de la aceptación por fin se hubiera extendido por todo su ser, y Karkat no podía estar más feliz. Sí que a veces le costaba; volvía su yo anterior, pero entre caricias de Karkat y charlas con Dave -un experto en el tema, aparentemente- podía mitigar un poco sus penas y traer de vuelta sus sonrisas bufonas, bobaliconas, con ese estúpido espacio entre los dos dientes que delante que a Karkat le gustaba, sin razón aparente, tanto.

Era cierto que aún ahora lo pillaba de tanto en cuando mirando a la nada sin parecer tener el más mínimo pensamiento en la mente, con ojos desenfocados. "Disociando", según Dave decía. Pero estos eventos eran mucho más esporádicos que antes, y Karkat se emocionaba al pensarlo. Que John, su querido John, hubiera podido sobrepasar sus problemas personales y volver a la felicidad que, alguna vez, había visto genuinamente en él mientras lo veía crecer por el ordenador.

Si Karkat era honesto con sí mismo, podía aceptar que John nunca había estado del perfil de persona de emanar felicidad constantemente, como su hermana (quien en realidad tampoco estaba tan feliz, pero eh, _fake it 'til you make it_). Nunca había sonreído demasiado, en los momentos en los que estaba solo de su infancia. Cuando no tenía que poner ningún escudo metafórico delante de nadie, protegiéndose de las agudas agujas del que lo juzgaran, más usualmente tenía los ojos desprovistos de emoción que con expresión contenta.

Ahora había aprendido a sonreír. Y lo mejor era que se habían convertido en sonrisas de _verdad, _una expresión pura de alegría.

Eso le calentaba el pecho a Karkat con el calor más agradable imaginable, y hacía sonrisas florecer en su propia cara.

-¿En qué piensas, amor?

John lo sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones.

Karkat cerró sin pon el libro que tenía abierto, del cual no pasaba una página des de hacía rato. Estaban él y John en la cama, Karkat leyendo (o no) y John con su móvil, a lo suyo. Karkat se giró hacia él, mirándole a los ojos. Su cara estaba bañada por el sol de la tarde, que entraba por la ventana. Iba con pijama, habiéndose despertado de su siesta diaria hacía un rato. Sus ojos resplandecían, y ablandaban el corazón de Karkat.

-Pues... En todo, supongo -le respondió. John le sonrió.

-Ya veo -John dijo. Luego estiró un poco sus extremidades, dejando ir un suspiro e intentando quitarse la pereza. Al terminar, miró a Karkat otra vez-. Yo también pienso en todo, a veces.

-Y... ¿Qué opinas? -le preguntó.

-Pues que hemos pasado un puto montón de cosas, tío.

-No te lo negaré -Karkat dejó ir con una sonrisa de cejas arqueadas y ojos entrecerrados.

-Ay, Karkat -John suspiró abrazándose a él, colocando la cabeza en su pecho. Karkat le devolvió el abrazo, plantándole un beso en el pelo. John levantó la cabeza y lo miró felizmente, y sin dudarlo ni un momento colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y lo besó. Karkat, claro, le correspondió el beso.

John emanaba vitalidad con sus besos, últimamente. Se notaba que por fin los disfrutaba sin remilgos, zambulliéndose de pleno en ellos y dejándose ir. Habían perdido los matices asustados que tenían antes, y Karkat no podía estar más feliz. Era la manifestación de que su novio por fin había superado las nubes que antes le oscurecían los días. Era perfecto. Karkat puso sus manos en el plano de la espalda de John, acariciándolo. El humano rió en el beso.

-Tienes las manos heladas -comentó con el labio de abajo de Karkat entre los suyos.

-Bueno, sí, suele pasar cuando estas se quedan fuera de la manta porque estoy... Leyendo y tal -le dijo de vuelta, dando un besito en los labios de John.

-Ni de broma leías, tío -John sonrió.

-...Ya -Karkat aceptó, feliz. John le colocó un beso en la comisura lateral del labio.

-¿Quieres que te caliente las manos? -propuso con la misma expresión contenta.

-Pues claro que sí.

John cogió uno de sus brazos por la muñeca con las dos manos, gentil pero firme, y se llevó su mano hacia su cara. La puso en su mejilla, estremeciéndose del frío, pero con una sonrisa. Luego empezó a besar su palma, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Karkat, piel gris rugosa contra piel humana suave. Empezó a besar también sus dedos, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua los lados de estos. Llegó a la punta de su dedo índice y, plantándole un beso, se lo llevó a dentro de la boca. Miró a Karkat a los ojos sonriente, y Karkat le sonrió de vuelta. Cerró los ojos y empezó a lamer su dedo, dándole vueltas con la lengua, succionando y llevándolo dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Simulando cierta otra acción.

John haciendo estas cositas siempre era letal para la cordura de Karkat.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, John se enfrentó con la vista que buscaba obtener. Karkat tenía el más ligero rojo en sus mejillas, y miraba las acciones de John con los ojos entrecerrados, con dedicación. John procedió a meterse otro dedo en la boca, administrando las mismas acciones que antes en él.

Después de haber hecho lo mismo con todos ellos, miró a Karkat satisfecho y enunció:

-Tu mano está oficialmente caliente. Ahora falta la otra -la cogió y la chupó directamente con la lengua entera y extendida, de muñeca a palma a punta de los dedos. Karkat dejó ir un gruñido caliente, y sin más agarró a John del pelo y lo arrastró hacia arriba, haciendo sus bocas chocar la una con la otra empezando el beso directamente con lengua.

Las manos de Karkat, ahora considerablemente menos frías, se pasearon por la piel de John que encontraron, la más caliente de las dos metiéndose por debajo de su camisa y sintiendo su espalda.

-Karkat, que todavía no he terminado -John remarcó separando el beso entre risas.

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras, ¿pero sabes a quién has conseguido calentar más que a mis manos? -preguntó con ímpetu.

-A ver si lo adivino, ¿a ti? -le dejó ir con sorna cariñosa.

-¡Bingo! ¡Lo has pillado! Así que por favor procede a hacer _algo_ al respecto, por _favor._

-Siempre que quieras, amor.

John se sentó en su cintura, y apreció el Karkat de debajo de él. Sonrosado, excitado, a su merced. Le encantaba.

Le quitó la camiseta. Tan pronto como esta estaba fuera, John se abalanzó sobre su cuello desnudo, y lo llenó de besos de boca abierta, alternando entre mordisquitos y chupetones. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien por los ronroneos de Karkat, banda sonora eterna de los ratos sexuales de los dos. Disfrutaba mucho de ver su tosca piel gris coger un color de rojo brillante por las zonas donde chupaba.

Fue a besar su clavícula. Pasó la lengua por toda ella, y luego el labio inferior. Mientras tanto, sus manos manoseaban sus costados, acariciándolos con la palma entera y, a veces, arañándolos ligeramente con sus uñas.

Sin la imperante fuerza de la reticencia ocasionada por los constructos de una sociedad muerta se vivía muy bien. John lo contrastaba con cada beso que, ahora con felicidad en cada uno de ellos, plantaba en la piel de Karkat. Quizás muchas partes de su vida habían dejado que desear pero, mirando esos ojos tan repletos de afecto de Karkat que tan solo iban dirigidos a él, allí por y para él por siempre, concluyó que había valido la pena.


End file.
